1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dongle and, more particularly, to a dongle which may transmit signals with a display port interface transmitting specification via the digital visual interface (DVI) or a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in current digital audio and video players, a high-speed digital audio and video signal transmitting specification is the main trend of the signal transmitting specification of the transmit interface, such as the high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) transmitting specification, the digital visual interface (DVI) transmitting specification and the display port (DP) interface transmitting specification. Conventionally, to support multiple interface transmitting specifications in a signal source device, interface plugs corresponding to each transmission interface are usually disposed on the signal source device. Therefore, the amount of the interface plugs and the area for disposing the interface plugs are increased. As a result, various dongles, such as the DP to DVI dongle, the DP to HDMI dongle and the DVI to HDMI dongle are provided to reduce the amount of the interface plugs. However, since the dongles perform interface processing mainly according to signal formats conversion operation, the circuit architectures are rather difficult.
In addition, since the signal transmission way of the DP interface is American National Standards Institute (ANSI) 8B/10B, which is similar to the network packet transmission way and different from transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS) transmission way used by the DVI and HDMI. Therefore, the DP interface uses less wires to achieve the higher transmission bandwidth (such as 10 Gbps), and the display panel with the DP interface becomes more popular. However, since there are no DVI to DP dongle and the HDMI to DP dongle, the signal with the display port interface transmitting specification cannot be transmitted by the DVI or HDMI without transforming the signal format.